Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 31
The Twin Gemios (双子のジェミオス Futago no Jiemiosu) is the thirty-first episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the thirty-first episode of the Metal Saga overall. Plot Gingka meets his friends at the arena and gets surprised when they tell him that they have matches today. Hyoma, Kyoya and Hikaru leave to get to the main stadium area, but Benkei, Madoka, Kenta and Gingka stay to further talk. Soon they realize they are late for their match, so they hurry. Benkei runs into Yu right as the latter was coming out of a hall on the side, easily knocking him down to the ground. Both apologize, and the Beybladers eventually recognize Yu and ask him why he is there. Of course, he wants to compete in the tournament. Behind him appears Tsubasa. At first, Ginga greets him warmly, but he soon knows that something is wrong due to his complete lack of reaction. To answer his questions, Yu tells Gingka that Tsubasa has now joined the Dark Nebula. Knowing this organization's dark schemes, Gingka obviously wonders why his recent friend would join his enemies. Tsubasa's response is to turn his back to him and walk away, dryly telling Yu to follow him already. The tournament then begins: Tsubasa faces Benkei; Yu faces a random BeyBlader; Hikaru faces Kyoya; and Kenta faces Dan & Reiki Sodo. Yu gets bored and his opponent's Beyblade stops spinning long before his Flame Libra does. Blader DJ and everybody else in the audience did not even notice that he had won until after Benkei lost to Tsubasa's attacks, his Dark Bull digging into the stadium floor because of Earth Eagle's power. Kyoya also succeeds in surpassing Hikaru's Aquario Infinite Assault, even though both their attacks were equal at first. Hikaru was upset that she lost, but Kyoya made a quiet remark about that battle being fun, which made her smile slightly. On his side of the stadium though, Kenta has difficulty beating the two Gemios twins. Dan and Reiki got their new Evil Gemios DF145FS from Doji's Bey transforming machine and they worked hard to improve after they were defeated by Kyoya when the group of friends infiltrated the Dark Nebula Castle. Throughout the battle, Reiki and Dan work together, Reiki guessing what techniques to use and Dan actually agreeing or disagreeing with him. In the end, although their fire and ice attacks shock Kenta in his play, he manages to set a strategy where he gets both of the twins to begin an argument because he introduces his attack vaguely or differently. Since they have no real idea what Kenta wants to do next, they do not know how to counter his attack, therefore both Dan's and Reiki's opinions could be right, but neither of them wants to admit the other can be right at that moment. Kenta uses that distraction to finish them. The Gemios Twins tell him they will come back for revenge, and hurriedly flee from the stadium, to Kenta's surprise. At the end of all the battles, Yu looks around for Tsubasa and sees him at the top of the arena, looking at the Beybladers with a small smile. This intrigues Yu as to Tsubasa's intentions, but he does go to meet him and they leave to prepare for Doji's next plan. Main Events *Dan Sodo & Reiki Sodo return with a new Bey, Evil Gemios DF145FS. *Yu reveals to Gingka and co. that Tsubasa joined the Dark Nebula. *Kyoya defeats Hikaru. *Tsubasa defeats Benkei. *Yu defeats his opponent *Kenta defeats Dan & Reiki. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Hikaru Hasama *Hyoma *Doji (flashback) *Yu Tendo *Tsubasa Otori *Dan Sodo *Reiki Sodo *Blader DJ Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's; flashback) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Evil Gemios DF145FS (Dan Sodo & Reiki's; Featured; Debut) Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Ryutaro Fukami (Thermal Pisces T125ES) = Gingka and Pegasus (flashback) *Kyoya Tategami vs. Dan Sodo & Reiki Sodo (Generic Bey) = Kyoya and Leone (flashback) *Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) = Kyoya and Leone *Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Tsubasa Otori (Earth Eagle 145WD) = Tsubasa and Eagle *Yu Tendo (Flame Libra T125ES) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Bey) = Yu and Libra *Dan Sodo & Reiki Sodo (Evil Gemios DF145FS) vs. Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) = Kenta and Sagittario Special Moves used *Full Power (Storm Pegasus 105RF) *Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance (Rock Leone 145WB; flashback) *Sagittario Flame Claw (Flame Sagittario C145S) *Blaze Wall (Evil Gemios DF145FS) *Icicle Edge (Evil Gemios DF145FS) *Bull Uppercut (Dark Bull H145SD) *Metal Wing Smash (Earth Eagle 145WD) *Down Burst (Evil Gemios DF145FS) *Aquario Infinite Assault (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) *King Lion Tearing Blast (Rock Leone 145WB) *Lion Gale Force Wall (Rock Leone 145WB) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion